A user often has many different user terminals with which he can interact. For example a user may have user terminals such as a mobile phone, a laptop, a tablet, a television, a set top box, a set of speakers and/or a digital picture frame. The user may also have media data which he stores at one or more of the user terminals and which can be output by one or more of the user terminals. Media data may include, for example, image data, audio data such as music data, video data and/or text data. For example, media data stored at the user's mobile phone may be output from the mobile phone. However, a problem can occur when a user wishes to output some piece of media data from a user terminal at which the media data is not stored. For example, the user may wish to output a piece of media data, which is stored at a mobile phone, from a television. This may be the case because the television may have higher quality output means (such as a large screen and high quality speakers) than those of the mobile phone at which the media data is stored.
One solution to the problem mentioned above is to connect a user's user terminals together using a local connection, which may for example be a wired connection such as via a USB interface or a wireless connection such as an infra-red or Bluetooth connection. The media data may be transferred between user terminals by performing a “file transfer”. Such local connections require the user to establish the connection (which may take some time and/or skill on the user's behalf) and also require the user terminals to be located in close proximity in order to establish the local connection. This can be restrictive and may prevent the user from attempting to output media data from a user terminal other than the one at which the media data is stored.